


The Renoir Bloodline: A Tale of Oyakodon and Success

by TenhaMouchi



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, Hidden Perversion, Love Confessions, MILF, Mating Press, Mother and Daughter, Multi, Narrative, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self Confidence, Some Humor, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: A request by Hylik and sort of a character experiment by me.This tale takes place in an alternate timeline of the original Skullgirls. (Dw, Beo and Nadia are together in this timeline as well.)A young half-feral by the name Raimund Bronte is suddenly whisked away from his suburban/rural home by the Black Egrets. The poor boy thinks he's about to get drafted, but instead he's taken to the Renoir Palace and meets the reigning monarch herself; Queen Nancy. It turns out that the Queen has a very special reason for brining him there that involves her daughter... However, Nancy herself seems to take a great liking to the boy too... How will he handle it? What awaits for him in his new life? And why aren't there that many lewd fics of Nancy? Well, find out that and more in this epic about a Queen's lust, a boy's curiosity, and a Princess' hidden meek side.Raimund belongs to me, Skullgirls is of course, property of Lab 0/Alex Ahad.
Relationships: Parasoul (Skullgirls)/Original Character(s), Queen Nancy (Skullgirls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Renoir Bloodline: A Tale of Oyakodon and Success

When he’d gotten out of bed this morning, Raimund Bronte hadn’t expected any of this to happen. Yet, here he was, sitting in the back of a muscle car, with a Black Egret by his side, and two more sitting in the front. Where did it all start? Had they taken him in for cheating on that one test back in the second grade? Had they found out about his love for Tokusatsu? Had they simply had enough of him living as a half-beastkin and were now trying to cull the population? Were they even capable of that?

Raimund didn’t know, but if it was the Black Egrets you were dealing with--it must’ve meant the highest part of importance. It must’ve been important enough for them to drive all the way out to Gauss and nab him. They’d asked his middle brother and parents about a bunch of things before Raimund had (admittedly half-asleep) walked in. The noise had awoken him just in time to hear his father shout at the Egrets--they weren’t telling him anything. However, when Raimund walked in, they gave an answer: “The boy is needed.”

Immediately Raimund backed up a bit, what did they need him for? Raimund wasn’t even of war material, he was fresh out of high school with a 3.5 GPA, and planned to go into civil engineering. New Meridian had needed to be updated for a long time. Drawing, mapping out, and creating structures had amazed Raimund since an early age--he wanted to follow his dreams just like anyone else. Why then had he suddenly been forced into a waiting car, amidst a brigade of Black Egrets, and was now being whisked miles out of New Meridian?

There was no music playing either. It was just there soldiers in striped fatigues, pith helmets, and night vision goggles—none had spoken to the boy since he’d gotten into the car. They’d allowed Raimund to take his watch, wallet, and a bagel before getting him into the car. Absentmindedly, he checked his watch and saw his reflection within the timepiece. His brown bangs hung just above his equally brown eyes, two little ears poked out from the temples on his head, and he could barely make out his heart shaped earring.

He relaxed a little bit as he made out ‘2:30 PM' on the clock. The car went over a bump and Raimund almost slapped himself in the face. Luckily, he managed to dodge by jerking his neck out of the way. He was expecting the Egrets to have a laugh at his expense, but they were all silent and unmoving as they ever were. _“Don’t these guys do anything else except sit and be quiet? … Then again, they_ **_are_ ** _military, so they’re probably under orders to be quiet.”_ Under orders… What were they really taking Raimund out here for?

He wasn’t for the military, were they going to make him into an experiment instead..? He shuddered at that thought. The rumors around the school about an Anti-Skullgirl Lab, the Black Egret Secret Detachment, and the weird director of the labs—Raimund had heard them all. Not to mention that these Egrets were under the service of the Renoir, and if they were anything like King Franz then Raimund would be _boned_. The King’s cruelty had been infamously touted by his social studies teacher. Would that really be how he’d die? He’d always imagined being crushed by a support beam and not forced to fight in a war. Guess it’s as they say, ‘blood in blood out’. His musings were cut short when he noticed something in the distance.

It was rather large… It consisted of many towers, buildings, and walls. Was this some kind of complex that they used? Was this the lab he’d heard so much about. Raimund was on the edge of his seat, and the Egrets were still motionless as the car made a sharp left turn. It got bigger as they closed in on it. The semi suburban homes they’d been passing before all but faded in place of a gigantic orchard of various fruit trees… Raimund--who was already trying to wrap his head around this--was thrown for another loop when he spotted the Renoir family emblem on a nearby guard tower. _“Wait… Where are we right now?”_

His question was answered by the car stopping. “Wait here.” One of the Egrets said in a professional tone, and then that same Egret got out of the car. Raimund managed to catch a glimpse of a large, black-iron-barred gate. It was decorated with impressive steelwork and bore the same family insignia as the guard tower had before. There were also a bunch of flowers everywhere, poppies, lilacs, and violets made the dreary gray wall look like an art piece. He could see a little bit ahead--there was some kind of large, main building a kilometer away. The Egret came back in the car and motioned to the driver. With a lumbering sigh, the iron gate opened up, and the car sauntered on in.

It curved around a large fountain in the shape of a woman holding an umbrella and came to a halt in front of a large staircase. Raimund heard the doors unlock, but he knew better than to run, and waited for the Egrets to get out first. They did so, and the one sitting next to him yanked him by the arm to get out. He would’ve shouted back at the faceless person if it would do any good, but it wouldn’t. Instead, he politely nodded to the Egret in an attempt to make them let go. The Egret scoffed, letting go of his arm and motioning him to the doors up ahead. He wanted to take in the view, but these Egrets were obviously in a hurry…

Taking the hint, Raimund ascended the stairs and kept pace with the Egrets as they arrived at a large double door. It was wooden, with gold trimmings on the outer rim, the Renoir insignia on either door’s upper middle, and two golden handles in the shape of gears. It suddenly hit Raimund where he was at; the boy went from confused to _completely_ confused. _“This… This is the Royal Palace, why the hell am I here!?”_ He’s shocked, but he doesn’t have time to ponder as clearly evidenced by the Egret’s impatience with him. He scurries along as they open the door wide to reveal a large entry hall.

It’s quite classy, with alabaster walls, royal bannisters hanging from overhead, stained glass windows, and a couple of staircases leading off into various directions. The Egret gives Raimund a bit of a shove in the direction of the stairs leading straight ahead. The boy himself is starting to lose his own patience, but he knows fighting back would make it worse. They ascend the staircase and reach a gigantic foyer. As he crests the stairs, he feels like someone is there, and he keeps his eyes peeled. Out from behind a nearby statue walks a woman…

Raimund… Raimund is awestruck at her. She’s tall with a motherly figure, flowing, back-length eggplant colored hair, deep purple eyes, and a shade of rogue lipstick across her luscious lips. She wears a byzantium colored dress that accentuates her bare shoulders, a pearl vest with two gold-plated halos arched downward, a silver Renoir insignia necklace upon her ample bosom, and a golden crown atop her head. She gives a genuine smile when she sees Raimund and the boy is thrown for a massive loop—she’s beautiful…

When the Egrets see her, they immediately take their knee, and Raimund decides that he might as well take one too—this has got to be the Queen. He kneels not out of compliance to the Egrets, rather, he is humbled by the elegance of the woman in front of him—perhaps the Egrets are too? Raimund is unsure, these soldiers seem to be strictly military based, and they wouldn’t kneel unless given a command. Yet here they are, kneeling without question… Despite her appearances, the Queen is a woman of great authority.

She uses this authority and speaks to the soldiers, “At ease, at ease. You’ve all done a fantastic job.” Raimund watches the soldiers rise and salute her without so much as an utterance. In a casual tone, the Queen then says, “Please leave us now, you all deserve to rest. Well done, Egrets, you are dismissed!” The Egrets cross their chest with one hand and respond, “Yes, Queen Nancy. Egrets, out!” At once, all of the soldiers head off in separate directions, and the one who yanked Raimund’s hand cheerfully waves at him before departing.

The boy is impressed… _“Her name’s Nancy, huh? How should I address her?”_ He slowly arises to see that Nancy’s gaze is transfixed upon him—that same heartwarming smile across her face. She motions at Raimund for him to come to her by patting on her lap. It takes him a minute to get it, but he walks to her side and bows respectfully. “You must be Raimund Bronte~!” She says cheerfully, calling Raimund by his full name, “I am Queen Nancy Renoir, 13th Queen of the Renoir Line, and the monarch of the Canopy Kingdom. I am very pleased to meet you, young man.”

She’s so dignified that Raimund almost stumbles at his response, “Likewise, my Queen.”

Nancy giggles at his quick response and waves nonchalantly, “Oh, there’s no need to be so formal with me, darling! You can call me Nancy if you wish.”

Raimund nods at the response, still trying to wrap his head around how sweet this gorgeous woman is.

“Follow me, dearie, I have much to talk to you about, and much to show you.” Raimund nods again and they set off down a carpeted path to the right. They step into a gigantic hallway through an arched passageway, and Raimund is in awe of the architecture. Large stainless glass windows that show off a massive courtyard, the light pouring in from outside illuminates the velvet red carpet radiantly, and the statues of warriors that lined the hall were so painstakingly detailed that Raimund for sure thought they’d come to life… He felt like he was back in the first grade again, going to the carnival, and looking at all rides amidst the summer sky. Nancy’s voice brought him out of his memories and to the present, “It’s been so long since I saw someone this eager about what’s in our halls~!”

The woman smiles gently at him and points to a statue off in the distance. “That one’s my favorite. They did such a good job at making grandmother look like a champ~!” Raimund eyes the statue in question, and there’s a woman who looks exactly like Nancy depicted. Her physicality is a bit more robust, however. Raimund’s gaze returns to the Queen herself as she looks concernedly at him. “I hope those Egrets weren’t too rough with you, were they?” She asks in a worried tone, “I told them to be careful when they got you...” Raimund is about to respond when he feels a cramp in his arm and almost crumples to the floor.

Nancy hurriedly walks over and examines it, lifting up his shirt to see his arm. She gasps, and then groans, “Oh… Those boys..! I **told them** to be gentle! I’m sorry, darling, I’ll get that patched up for you later.” Raimund doesn’t respond; the look of pure concern in Nancy’s eyes, coupled with the fragrant smell of her perfume, and gentle touch are making the butterflies dance within his stomach. She finishes rubbing it a little bit and courteously takes his hand to help him up. Raimund graciously bows and the two continue onward.

The hallway goes into a four way intersection and Nancy points to the left. The most defining characteristic about this hall is the massive mural that’s hanging from a wall to the right. It depicted a whale-shaped island, with palm trees at the top, a cave on the cliff face as its eye, and the ocean waves beneath its belly. The colors were all vibrant, grabbing his attention, and making him study the painting a bit more for other details. He found the painting’s original date, and the artist—it was almost 300 years old! Despite that, it’d been kept in such pristine condition! He wanted to study it more, but the door ahead made him refocus on the task at hand.

Nancy turned a fancy looking lever and the door raised up into the ceiling. Beyond it was the inside of a tower with a stylish looking elevator in the middle. He followed the Queen over to it and the two stepped onto the platform. When the clear glass door closes, the elevator hums to life and begins to ascend steadily. Raimund looks over to Nancy, who is absentmindedly staring at the elevator’s roof as it climbs ever higher. He’s left alone with his thoughts and the sound of gentle bossa nova music playing in his ear. They reach the sixth floor and the elevator stops, both of them step out. This hallway is smaller, but there’s windows that overlook the lower castle.

 _“This is super awkward…”_ Raimund walks along with her, and he has a hunch that they’re getting closer to the throne room. _“She wanted me to be here, the least I can do is ask her why!”_ For a moment, he ruminates over the various questions he could ask the woman as they pass another piece of art. Why did you take me from my home? Do you normally send the Egrets to get people? Where’s the food? All of these are possible questions that he thinks of, but instead he asks, “Queen Nancy, why have you summoned me to your Palace? I’m just a common, fresh out of high-school kid, so why am I here?”

Nancy smirks but it’s not the malicious kind, rather, she was waiting for Raimund to ask that question. “Ah, I apologize, I should’ve told you about that earlier! Well, please allow me to explain myself.” The two continue walking as Nancy opens up more, “As you know, the Canopy Kingdom is currently embroiled in a…” She grits her teeth and looks down in dejected manner, “We’re amidst a bloody war with no end in sight—so long as my husband is at the helm… As a Queen, I fear for the safety of my people, and I worry deeply about my family.”

Raimund nods, that does make sense. He knew about the war too; Dad had always laughed about it whenever he read it in the morning paper. Nancy continues, “Raimund my boy, I’m not as young as used to be, and I’m beginning to notice that this war is taking a toll on my health. Ruling a kingdom, trying to handle the logistics of a war, and dealing with a man that just… isn’t there most of the time is draining me.” He’s saddened by her words, but understands that they’re true; he couldn’t imagine ruling a kingdom like Canopy, especially if it was under King Franz… He wants to offer some empathy, but he can’t find any words to say. Instead, he lets her continue.

“My daughter… My lovely Parasoul, you’ve seen her, yes?” She asks him with a smile. Raimund states that he’s never seen the Princess, but he knows she’s there. “Ah, she never did like having her picture taken… I digress, my lovely little tulip has turned 18! I’m more than happy for her now that she is an adult, however, there’s something else she needs to do now.” Nancy accentuates this part with pride, “As a woman of the Renoir family, Parasoul must now find a husband, and she must form an inseparable bond.” Nancy’s expression turns serious for a moment, she shakes her fist, and she practically shouts the next part, **“She must become Queen! The Renoir bloodline must continue at any cost!”**

Raimund—a bit taken aback by her pure conviction—still has zero idea what he’s got to do with this. He’s just a random half feral from the suburbs. Why does she need him here? Does Parasoul need advice on civil administration? Cause he’d be all for talking to her about that. Nancy adjusts her corset and then states, “I recently came across an ancient diary within the Palace Library. It was from King Hydlide Renoir, my ancestor… Within it, I found his conquests, his dreams, and an excerpt that caught my interest greatly.” Raimund trains his ears for this next part, whatever Nancy was about to say, it was going to be important.

“There was a passage about a nobleman hailing from Gauss in the north. He had many weapons, fought ferociously, and was a close ally of the King. The excerpt detailed that while locked in a battle at modern day Maplecrest, King Hydlide was set upon by the enemy. Trapped, encircled, and with no way out; my ancestor elected to take as many men with him as he could. That’s when this noble joined the fray, and they successfully repelled the enemy.” Nancy clears her throat and waves a bit—trying to catch her breath. “Forgive these old bones, Raimund.” She apologizes with a gentle smile.

“At the battle’s apex,” She continued, “King Hydlide was locked in a heated match with the enemy general. It was so gruesome that I don’t feel like divulging in the details… But, the important thing was what happened within the midst of it. King Hydlide struck a decisive blow, but in a last ditch effort, the general charged at him with a spear. He had no way of dodging the attack, but then the noble intervened! He took the brunt of the spear through his chest, and the King struck the general down with another blow… However, the damage was done, and the noble died shortly after in Hydlide’s arms.”

It was a neat story, but Raimund was still confused, what did this have to do with—”Hydlide was so impressed by this noble’s courage that he later looked for the noble’s name.” Nancy threw a hand up to exemplify this next part, “That noble’s name was Fironial Maximus Bronte, and he was the heir to house Bronte; an esteemed house within the northern region. King Hydlide was forever grateful to Fironial, and met with his family. From that day forward, the Renoir family owed the Bronte family a debt for generations to come…” Raimund was starting to piece it together now.

Admittedly, he’d heard the stories from his parents about their times in battle—especially his Dad’s—but never once had Raimund thought that it went back this far. He assumed his parents were soldiers, he never would’ve guessed they were royalty! _“Well now, I wasn't expecting that… How the hell did I not know?”_ If he had known, he would’ve almost certainly asked his Dad earlier. That would’ve been a great dinner table conversation actually. Wait… Did his older brothers know about this all this time too!? _“I swear to god, when I get home I’m going to—”_ His thoughts were once again interrupted by Nancy. “With that being said, I’d like to repay our debt to you, Raimund.”

He was connecting the dots… _“Wait… Parasoul turned 18, she’s getting old, and we need a new king.”_ His eyes widened, _“Is she asking me to—”_ She was, and she said it aloud, “Raimund… I would like to offer you Parasoul’s hand in marriage, and in doing so I shall repay the debt that Hydlide gave to Fironial all that time ago. What do you say? Will you be up for the task?” Within his mind was a table with a can of soda on it. All at once the air and the liquid were sucked out—the can was crushed in the fraction of a second… _“Holy shit…”_ Raimund felt his blood pressure skyrocket. This was too much for him to take in, and he started sweating.

Nancy notices this and gives him that concerned look again. Silence overtakes the two for a minute before she says, “I understand if it’s a lot to take in. I apologize for sending the Egrets to escort you without first notifying your family, but please understand, I cannot allow this to reach the public ear.” Raimund of course knew that, the media would have a field day, a barbecue, and a feast all in one. Still, he was only just an adult himself. This was like putting a large stack of papers in front of a low level office worker and telling them to sort it by length of paper, word usage, and year! “I understand if this is hard, and if you wish to not do it. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, darling…”

He looked up to Nancy after giving it some thought. In her eyes, he sees her desperation, conviction, and worry all at once. It’s almost as if she’s _begging_ him to take Parasoul’s hand! Raimund… Raimund had been taken out all this way, and he knew that there was security within the Renoir family. But, he wanted to continue his education! But, he felt for Queen Nancy… But the restrictions of noble life, what if he never saw his family again!? And yet… He couldn’t help but empathize with the woman he met not an hour ago. He shut his eyes for a second and then opened them slightly—a look of clarity had overtaken him. With strong will, he replies, “Queen Nancy, I humbly accept your proposal.” He pauses, then says, “I am in your care now, please—”

Before he can finish his sentence, Nancy lurches forward and hugs him. For being such a seemingly gentle woman, Raimund can feel the pure power behind her grip. “Thank you…!” She says with overwhelming relief, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Raimund… I promise, I shall do everything within my authority to make sure you’re taken care of!” It’s only when he’s in her embrace does the boy notice how much taller Nancy is than him. 

Raimund’s 6’1, but Nancy has a few meters on him. Her grip also drags in him into her overly modest bosom—soft, pillowy mounds caress his head. He can smell her perfume, it is lilac with a hint of honey, and it's making his head swim deep into a sea of rapture. For a moment he feels like he could fall asleep eternally in her grip; Nancy’s heartbeat being the metronome that sends him off to dreamland… Just as he’s about to lean in further, Nancy pulls away, and exasperatedly fans herself with her hand. “Oh, dear me, I’m sorry, Raimund. I got a bit ahead of myself there, forgive me!” Raimund thanks his lucky stars that she seemingly doesn’t notice the obvious blush that’s probably plastered across his face.

“We should go meet Parasoul now, please follow me! I think she’s in the fencing chamber…” Nancy says, motioning him in the direction of another pair of double doors. Raimund shakes his head and follows Nancy further in. As they pass the double doors, he takes a further glance at the woman. She’s a bit ahead of him now and he can see the full brevity of her hair. It’s all natural—looking like something you’d only find on a doll—and it’s neatly done up in curls at the ends of it. She flips it to the side which further reveals more of her luscious back.

Her dress has a u-shaped window in the back that stretches down near her hips and her upper back is bare… Her skin is smoother than silk, and she’s not wearing a bra… Raimund feels his heart pound on the kick drum within him. That’s when his eyes slide down to her lower half. Her hips are wide, bodacious, and curvy. The Queen’s royal posterior is a god-given gift from Trinity—round, bouncy, and lusciously thick… Her massive thighs press up against the folds of her lower dress as she walks, and that jam jiggled like it was his Mom’s famous pudding.

It wasn’t enough that the woman was drop dead gorgeous, but, she also had this wise, matronly aura about her. She legitimately cared about Raimund’s wellbeing and was already treating him like a son… _“Good god… Maybe this whole thing won’t be so bad after all!”_ Raimund had a bit of pep in his step as he caught up with Nancy. The woman smiled gently to him and giggled, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Raimund. We’re almost there!” She says as they crest a corner into a narrow corridor.

There’s a large door ahead, and Nancy steps forward to open it. With a mighty sigh, the door parts to the left, and Nancy leads Raimund into a ridiculously spacious gymnasium. This place had virtually anything you could ever want in a gym. There were weight machines, basketball hoops, cardio equipment, another door that lead to an indoor golf-course, a large kilometer long pool, and a patio the size of a restaurant for relaxation… _“Did the frickin’ planner just have a limitless budget? This is extensively stupid… and I love it!”_ In the distance, he spots an arena…

As they get closer, it's apparent that two people are in it, and there’s loud noises of metal clashing against metal. When they're within a couple of meters of the arena, Raimund can clearly see what’s going on. There’s two combatants dressed in white uniforms, both wearing clear mesh masks, and are wielding silver epees. They’re locked within a fierce duel. The one on the right clearly has more of a reserved style of battle and goes for slow, powerful strikes. The one on the left… The one on the left is almost certainly better than the right one.

Whoever they are, they make this look like an art form. Their strikes are powerful, fast, and graceful. Raimund likens the slashes they’re taking to an ocean wave crashing upon the gold, sandy beaches. They’re also quite perceptive, ducking and weaving under all the blows that the other attempted. Predictably, the left wins, and the combatants bow to one another. The left combatant removes their mask and Raimund goes slack-jawed—vibrantly luscious scarlet hair flails outward, and the sun irradiates the hue; a flower in the morning sun…

He nearly falls over, but Nancy manages to catch him this time, and chuckles. “Now that’s something I’ll remember for a long time~!” She says with a proud smile. _“Son of a bitch dude, you have got to stop losing your cool like that…”_ Raimund grimaces as he gets to his feet. The other combatant removes their helmet to reveal a woman with purple hair and a bowl cut. She bows to the left once again, “You were exceptional, m’lady. Your technique has improved quite well, and—” She notices Queen Nancy, and hurriedly excuses herself as you both make way toward the red haired woman.

Nancy applauds the young woman fervently. Raimund gets a better look at her face now as he steps into the arena. She looks quite similar to Nancy, with paler skin, and piercing auburn eyes. He can’t discern much of her other physical features because of her uniform, but he assumes she’s his age… “Parasoul, my little tulip! You did wonderfully~! I’m so proud of you…” She hugs the girl tightly, and then motions to Raimund to come closer. _“Ok… This is Parasoul. Now Raimund, act natural, don’t do anything rash. Just act natural.”_ He runs over possible scenarios within his head as he approaches her.

“Parasoul,” Nancy wraps her right arm around the girl’s waist and uses her left to show him off, “I’d like you to meet Raimund. Raimund Bronte. Since you’re 18 now, you should have a husband. This boy here has graciously accepted the position, and he’ll be your fiance!” Parasoul’s expression doesn’t change. She’s still got this neutral mouth and her eyes are firmly glued to Raimund… _“She’s playing this way---y too straight…”_ Raimund—not wanting to be rude—extends his hand and says, “It is an honor to meet you, Princess Parasoul.”

The young woman regards his hand and eyes Raimund fully. She’s obviously sizing him up, but he’s still got his hand out. He’s waiting for her to shake it, but the girl doesn’t. She just stares at him. _“Is it my ears?”_ Raimund feels like he’s made an egregious mistake. However, Nancy intervenes within the nick of time, “Ohoh~ Parasoul, honey, don’t be so cold towards him, now! You’ll turn him into a statue with your stony gaze if you keep that up~” She playfully nudges her daughter on the arm and then goes over to Raimund.

She whispers into his ear, “Sorry about her, Raimund, my boy. My Parasoul is quite proud of herself, and tends to look down on others… But! She’s very kind, and has her wonderful moments. I think that with a bit of time, you two will get along just fine~” Raimund simply nods, _“I sure as hell hope so, Nancy.”_ He solemnly regards Parasoul, the woman to be his bride. He already knows that this is going to take a while. Putting his hand down, he gently nods to her. The woman turns her head to the side, as if disinterested in him…

Nancy—clearly seeing the situation deteriorating in front of her—hurriedly puts that motherly charm of hers to work, “Parasoul, dear, why don’t you go get dressed, and we’ll have some lunch, hm? We’ll be in the private dining room, alright, sweetie?” Parasoul simply nods, turns away from Raimund, and walks off in a self-important manner. It’s a complete 180 from Nancy and the boy pinches his nose in frustration. _“How in the name of Trinity am I going to pull this off?”_ Raimund almost sighs, but Nancy pats him on the back. “It’ll be alright. She just needs some time to warm up to you.” Her earnest smile puts Raimund at ease for the time being. “How about you join us for lunch? I’m sure we can find something great for you~”

Raimund nods, and asks her if they have Reubens. Nancy says they make really good ones.

  
  


### ****

The private dinner room was a bit more modest than the rest of the palace, yet still showed the signs of extravagance one would normally expect from a place like this. The room itself is off in one of the towers and is circular in shape. There are some paintings on the walls, flower vases on tables, and a large window that overlooks a massive garden below. Raimund would’ve taken the time to admire the garden if he was not mouth deep in the _best_ Reuben he’d ever had in his entire life. Nancy wasn’t joking when she said they make really good ones.

They also had a selection of perhaps every drink the Canopy Kingdom had to offer, but Raimund went with his old favorite; Maple Cola. He hadn’t drank any yet, but he loved the taste of it, and the subtle hint of maple that they’d put into it. Putting his sandwich down, Raimund brushed his face off with the folded napkin next to him. Nancy sits opposite from him, and she’s carefully digging into Stroganoff. She’d told him that they had a bigger banquet hall for events and the like. However, if it was limited to her and Parasoul they’d usually just eat in here.

Raimund could understand that. It was quiet and compact—you also probably didn’t have to yell at someone halfway across the room to get their attention. They sit there, eating quietly, and Raimund starts to feel more at ease with the Queen. If Raimund was going to be Parasoul’s fiance, then he had to get to know Nancy more. Feeling a bit confident, he tells her, “This Reuben’s fantastic, Nancy! Thank you for recommending it to me.”

Nancy giggles at that, finishing her piece of Stroganoff, “Oh, it’s my pleasure, darling~ I remember when I used to have them for midday snacks when I was heavy with Parasoul.”

“Midday snacks…” Raimund shakes his head, “Aww man, you’re taking me back to when I was ten! I’d always come home from school, and ask Mom to make me some midday cookies. Then I’d usually draw for the rest of the day.”

“You draw?” Nancy asks, clearly intrigued, “I myself still sketch in my off time, it’s quite relaxing.”

“I had no idea that you drew, Nancy!” Raimund smiles at her, “What do you draw often, or like, what’s your favorite thing to draw?”

Nancy puts a finger to her lips, thinks for a moment, and then replies, “I like drawing a wide variety of things, from buildings, to stuff I happen to read. What do you like to read, Raimund, darling?”

“Depends, honestly.” Raimund scratches his chin, “But I really do love me some good old fashioned manga.”

“Manga? You mean like the ones with those masked heroes?” Nancy’s face lights up.

“Heck yeah!” Raimund says proudly, “The amount of craftsmanship, the deep story--”

“And those action scenes~ They’re positively incredible to look at!” Nancy chimes in.

“Oh man, I didn’t peg you for someone who liked that kind of stuff, that’s amazing!” Raimund says with elation.

“Of course I do, darling~! It actually inspired my fencing.” Nancy looks down a bit, she appears to be saddened, “If only I wasn’t so constantly wrapped up in this ordeal, I’d love to show you my fencing.”

“Well, if you ever have time, you can show me!” Raimund says, nodding eagerly to her. He was quite interested in what the Queen was capable of.

“Oh, dearest me…” Nancy’s eyes widen, and she almost drops her fork. She puts a hand to her bosom and gasps, “No one’s asked me to show them my fencing for the longest time… Thank you, darling~! I don’t like to brag, but I’m still quite the ace~” Raimund nods to her and takes another bite of his Reuben. He wondered what kind of fencer she was? If Parasoul could do all that in the span of a few minutes, what could Nancy do if given all the time in the world? The eager boy felt a scenario play out in his head, he could picture it now:

Nancy amidst a pariah of opponents, only armed with an epee and flashing her gentle smile… She then pulls some mystical deva type stuff and eliminates most of them with carefully timed slashes. He imagines that one assailant tries to stab her, but she hugs their thrusting arm gently, and then runs them through a second later. Her movements are like a raging storm crossed with an elegant dance. All the while, Raimund imagines her pure smile, and her refined grace. She probably has some hidden magic too, that’d be awesome--

Suddenly, Raimund feels something brush up against his leg. That’s odd, Nancy didn’t say anything about there being animals around, did she? He glances under his seat to check and his eyes go wide. Nancy’s legs are brushing up against his, and they’re out of her skirt… Her thick, long, creamy legs are rubbing against Raimund’s pants. Looking back to Nancy, Raimund sees that she looks a bit different. Her eyes are sort of glazed over, she’s smiling slightly, and resting her head upon one of her arms… It’s almost like she’s half asleep.

In a sensual tone she says, “You’ve been complimenting me so far, but you’re wonderful yourself, Raimund, boy~” She giggles, “You’re quite athletic~ I can see your muscles through your t-shirt, and from what’s rubbing up against my legs I’d say yours are quite powerful… That face of yours too, I can’t get enough of it. Those cute brown eyes, your little dimples, those adorable fluffy ears, and that eager smile of yours…” She stares intently at the boy, “Why, I’d love to just take you to my chambers and—” There’s a knock at the dining room door.

All at once, Nancy’s trance-like state stops, and she returns to normal. In a chipper voice she says, “Come in~!” Raimund is flabbergasted, and—quite frankly—turned on. _“Did that really just happen?”_ He’s confused, but Nancy’s eye batting back to him for a quick second tells him that it did indeed just occur. Parasoul enters and Raimund gets a better look at her this time around. That gorgeous scarlet hair of hers is done up in a ponytail now.

She’s wearing a cashmere sweater vest with a little black umbrella embroidered in, a white sleeveless shirt, a silken black skirt, long socks, and leather shoes. Physically, she’s almost like a younger version of Nancy, but with a few key differences. Namely, her bosom—while not as bodacious as Nancy’s—is still impressive and perky. She’s quite robust as well, those legs looking strong enough to kick through a hunk of wood. Parasoul waves to Nancy and bends over to hug her mother. He catches a quick glance of her rear and it doesn’t disappoint. That butt is bubblier than a full bath…

Not wanting to incur her wrath, he chomps into his Reuben and nods to her—pretending not to notice her entrance. Parasoul herself quickly glances at Raimund and then sits next to her mother as if he’s not there. He sighs quietly and continues to eat his Reuben. Nancy starts to talk to Parasoul about her fencing lesson, and for the first time Raimund hears the girl speak. Parasoul’s tone is not as dignified as Nancy’s, rather, it sounds like she’s from a high class office. It reminds Raimund of the time that he went to one of his Dad’s meetings with another mercenary group… “So, how did the fencing lesson go today, dearie?” Nancy asks her daughter with a smile.

“It was fine.” Parasoul says nonchalantly, “I just don’t think Priscilla’s that difficult for me to beat anymore.”

“Oh, Priscilla tries her best, dear. But, you’re a Renoir, it’s only natural you’d take your fencing to the next level!” Nancy says, beaming with pride.

“I guess so, but, my talent’s all my own.” Parasoul says, grinning, “I’ll never settle for any less.”

Nancy giggles at that, “That’s my girl~!” Raimund would scoff at Parasoul’s ego if he wasn’t trying not to be rude. Instead, he finished up the rest of his Reuben and waited for the conversation between them to end. _“Wait a minute!”_ His mind goes back to what Nancy had done to him moments earlier, _“Where did that come from!?”_ It was almost as if she’d turned into a completely different person! Even as he sits right across from her the boy can still vividly remember the woman’s legs against his own. What had that been about?

It seemed so out of character for Nancy. She’d been so reserved and caring this entire time. For her to suddenly flirt with him like that, it didn’t make sense. Such a refined—and MARRIED—woman like Nancy shouldn’t have been hitting on a dorky out of town boy like Raimund. _“Well… I at least take care of myself well.”_ Raimund had to give himself some credit on that one; he was very hygienic and athletic for an on-the-verge-of-college kid. That conditioner his buddy recommended to him was fantastic—made his hair really shine.

He’d finished the similarly hued Maple Cola when a group of maids entered the room. They served another drink to Raimund, but it was different from his traditional Cola. When he asked the maid what it was, she said it was a home brewed Cola from the Palace called ‘Heirsheart’. Thinking nothing of it, Raimund dug in and was instantly rewarded with the purest tasting Cola that’d ever graced his palette. It was sweet, deep, and barely acidic. It felt like his tongue had been touched by an angel!

The girls had been handed drinks of their own, but they looked different than his. He could tell that Parasoul, however, was having cream soda. _“She’s got good taste, at least!”_ Raimund took another sip of the wonderful drink and cleansed his palette of the excess Reuben that was still in his gums. He was having the time of his life at lunch. 

Aside from that bit of weirdness on Nancy’s part, it seemed like today was going to be a lot better than he’d expected. He took another sip of the rich Cola… “Raimund, sweetie.” Nancy got his attention as he was in the middle of his sip. With a straight face, she asks, “Are you still a virgin?”

Raimund’s neurons fire way too fast, and he nearly chokes on his drink before swallowing it. He manages to cough out, “Excuse me, what?”

“Are you?” Nancy asks, a worried look on her face.

Raimund’s a bit embarrassed—Parasoul’s dead eyed glare isn’t helping—but he can’t stand to see Nancy like that. He nods and says, “Yes, I am.”

Nancy breathes a sigh of relief at that, “Thank goodness! I was worried that you might be a womanizer…” She shakes her head, “I know it’s a sudden question, but I needed to make sure you weren’t a complete deviant.”

“What would you give you that impression, my Queen?” Raimund cocks his head to the side. He thought he was the most unassuming man ever.

“Oh, nothing…” Nancy giggles embarrassedly, “I just want to make sure that my little tulip doesn’t go with a man who will treat her like dirt, you know? I’d never forgive myself if she ended up like me and Franz…” She looks down dejectedly when she says that, but her face lights up when she points at Raimund, “Henceforth, I shall train you to be a better man for her! We’ll begin tonight!”

“I graciously accept your generosity, Queen Nancy, thank you for the opportunity.” Getting free romance lessons? Hell, sign him up. Raimund always wanted to be more than just unassuming, and if he was going to be with Parasoul for the rest of his life, he’d have to make sure he’s good enough for her. Nancy though… Raimund was for sure something was up. _“I mean, I know Franz is a douche, but was their marriage really_ **_that_ ** _bad?”_ It wasn’t any of his business to ask that question, but Raimund was rather curious.

He felt for Nancy, he really did. His best friend’s Mom had been married to the worst guy imaginable and he hated seeing them so unhappy together. There would be times when they’d play together and then the adults would’ve ended up in a fight over something… They divorced a few years after, but the damage had been done to her. _“At least she’s recovering…”_ Raimund shook his head on that and drank some more Cola.

The rest of lunch was mostly uneventful. Nancy stated that there wouldn’t be any desert on account of them running out of ingredients for it. Raimund was fine with it, but Parasoul looked absolutely saddened by the thought. He spent some more time talking with Nancy about some interests and learned that she also had a thing for playing the violin. All in all, it was a fun time. Although, Raimund’s thoughts were still on Nancy… He felt guilty for thinking about it so much, but he kind of wanted it to go farther than that. 

Shrugging them off for now, Raimund followed Nancy and Parasoul to a ‘guest room’. Nancy said that they’d make a room for him in a week, but for now he’d have to stay in this one. Raimund didn’t mind, it was better than just having nowhere at all. Despite that notion, what they’d given him to work with for now tinged on excessive. A chocolate oak door led into a condominium sized room. Raimund was amazed… 

There were three large windows that overlooked a lakeside in the distance, walls made of pure marble with golden trimmings, a large painting of a tower overlooking a castle over the sea in the distance, and a chandelier with so many diamonds that it might as well have been a jewelry store. There was a lounge-type sitting area with a bookcase, three leather chairs, and a coffee table. A large c-shaped desk with paper, pencils, and some art supplies on it—perfect for studying. And the bed—good lord the bed—it was a larger-than-king-size canopy type bed that was calling his name. This room was amazing…

But that’s not all there was to it, the bathroom was expansive too. A walk-in shower, a large porcelain bathtub, and a hair washing station. The mirror and bathroom counter were about as large as half a room. There were so many bottles of cleaning products that Raimund didn’t know where the hell to start! A built in sound-system rounded out the bathroom, perfect for relaxing on those quiet nights… They showed him a large closet outside and then were ready to take their leave.

Parasoul accidentally bumps into a lamp near the front and knocks it over. “Oh, dear!” Nancy rushes over to her, “Are you alright, sweetie? You never know when those things will come crashing down…” Nancy bends over to pick up the fallen lamp and Raimund is one again treated to her love cushion—accentuated by her skirt tugging at it. Just like before, he was entranced by it, and his mind swam with lewd thoughts...

Fat, squishy, round, and worthy of a woman like Nancy... To rest his head, or give it a smack and watch it jiggle? The choices… He wanted to take that ass in his hands and just play with it. He wanted to bury his face within it and take it all in. This woman’s back was making Raimund into a fool, and he’d gladly play the fool for such delicious cake. Oh yes, he—strange, he felt almost as if somebody was…

Sure enough, he looked over his shoulder to see a less than amused Parasoul. In fact, her cold, piercing auburn eyes made Raimund almost jump. He could feel the murderous intent… _“Shit. I am so dead.”_ What was to be his future wife was now eyeing him with the same ferocity a butcher would eye a prime cut. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one—maybe he could look to Nancy for an appeal?

The Queen rose to her feet and dusted herself off—oblivious of what had just occurred. She turns back to the two and smiles. “Alright, that settles things here…” Nancy then makes her way to the door and opens up a tad. “I’d love to stay and begin your training now, but I have some important matters to attend to. Parasoul dearie, please show Raimund around the Palace while I’m gone, alright?” Parasoul nods. Nancy then waves to the boy and exits with the door closing behind her—leaving Raimund alone in this tense situation.

Though it was going to be hectic, there was no point in trying to pretend it didn’t happen. _“Oh boy, do you have some explaining to do…”_ Raimund turns around and takes a deep breath. He’s about to open up with something when Parasoul grabs his arms. With abnormal speed and strength, she pins him against a nearby wall. Raimund’s so overwhelmed by her pure quickness that he’s at a loss for thoughts. She’s looking right at him… However, her annoyed frown slowly turns upside down.

She then presses her perky breasts into Raimund’s chest, and sharply exhales. Letting out a snicker. In a low, mocking tone she says, “Pervert.” She calls him that right to his face, “You were looking at my Mom like she’s some kind of trashy pinup!” Parasoul leans further into Raimund, she puts one leg over his and stares daggers into his soul. The half-feral was now in a mixed state of confusion, fear, and horniness—his erection clearly visible. “You think you can just get away with that~?” She asks condescendingly. 

“I didn’t mean to, Princess!” Raimund held up his hands in détente, “Please, don't—”

“Get the wrong idea?” Parasoul scoffs, “Too late for that.”

“I sincerely—” Raimund’s plea for forgiveness was interrupted by her pressing her knee against his crotch. Shocks of pain and pleasure hurtle through his being as he grunts…

“If you’re going to be my husband, I should make one thing clear.” Parasoul whispers the next part into his ear, “I’m in charge, **you aren’t.”**

Frustration takes him—Raimund’s had enough of this, “You think I’ll just kneel?” He grunts back, a little bit of his confidence rising within him.

“You don’t have a choice, pumpkin. But you’re welcome to try~” Parasoul tightens herself around Raimund for a moment longer and then releases him from her grip. The boy falls to the ground—still in pain with a raging boner. He looks up to see Parasoul grin at him maliciously one last time before she takes her leave. Raimund coughs a bit, dusts himself off, and gets back up. _“Damn… How the hell am I going to keep up with that?”_

It was a rhetorical question, his aptitude had already shown him the answer to such a thing long ago. He was going to get stronger, faster, and better than before; this Palace had the resources for him to do so. The gauntlet had been laid on the ground by Parasoul, and Raimund would pick up to duel her with it. However… There was still the question of Nancy.

Why did she flirt with him? What was she going to train him for? Did she know Parasoul was like this? And, if so, why did she leave him to deal with her? Despite having one concrete answer, he needed to find out more. Raimund decided that for now,it would be best to start from square one. He’d venture off into the Palace after a bit of acclimating to the room. He looked outside of one of the three big windows in his room and regarded the lake that lied beyond.

The azure wave silently rippling about in the clear stillness—imitating Raimund’s clear focus.

  
  


### ****

  
  


In contrast to the myriad of things that had already occurred to Raimund since he arrived, the rest of the day was relatively peaceful. He spent most of it exploring the Palace, seeing all the breathtaking views, drawing himself a map, and sometimes he chatted with the helping staff. In contrast to the Egrets, they were all happy to meet him for the first time, and they graciously told him about their lives here in the walls of the Palace. While their lives were interesting, Raimund heard a ton of stories about his new mother-in-law...

Nancy was like a mother to all of them. She was generous, kind, and treated all of them like they mattered. There was one butler that went on about a story involving her and some fresh peaches. The butler had forgotten them the day prior, and had apologized to Nancy. Instead of moping or reprimanding him about it, the Queen had gone out to her orchard, picked some herself, and then shared some of her harvest with him!

It wasn’t exclusive to the helping staff either—even a Black Egret had told him about the time she’d saved her from the wrath of King Franz… _“Man, I totally lucked out.”_ Raimund was thankful that while Parasoul was shaping up to be an obstacle, Nancy would be right behind him all the way. He explored the last bit of the Palace, finishing up the last of his map, and rounding a bend. All that was left to explore was a music room at the end of a hall.

When he went inside this room, there wasn’t much to look at other than your standard session room like the one he had at New Meridian High. He was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye… It was resting on a nearby chair, with golden strings, a polished hilt, and woodcarving that’d make a matron jealous—an acoustic guitar. Raimund… Since he was _technically_ part of the royal family now decided to take it for himself. They wouldn’t mind, right?

He went back to his room and decided to practice a bit with it to unwind his mind. Raimund carefully tuned the instrument and got to a good position on one of the lounge chairs. _“Now, how did this one go again?”_ He strummed carefully for a bit, and then got into the groove. It was a simple melody, but Raimund kept adding extra things to it as time went on—reaching complex beauty by the end of it. At the climax of the song, he performed a little flourish and let the note rest—a dumb smile across his face.

Satisfied, Raimund decided that it might be time to take a shower. As the sun set, the boy entered the luscious walk-in bathroom, shaved, and then stepped into the glass encased shower. He let the hot water overtake him as he got under every nook and cranny. Showers were always the best, a time for relaxation, reflection, and a chance to get everything clean… The things he’d chosen from the wide collection of what they had made it even better—his skin felt like a marshmallow, his hair softer than a pillow, and he smelled like rich caramel…

After exiting the shower, Raimund dried himself off with a nearby towel, and then checked one of the interior closets for a bathrobe. He found one that had a pattern consisting of many doves flying towards the moon; it was comfy, warm, and silken—just the way he loved it. Raimund hummed happily, this was the best shower he’d taken in a while. He was about to change into his clothes and get ready for bed when he heard a loud knocking at his door.

 _“Did one of the maids need something?”_ Raimund shrugged and walked towards the entrance to his room. _“At this hour though…”_ He scratched his hair while reaching for the knob, _“Did something bad happen?”_ When he opened the door, these suspicions were not only dashed, but a surprise had been put in their place. Standing in the hallway were a smiling Queen Nancy and less amused Parasoul.

Nancy herself didn’t have her crown or her jewelry on; Parasoul was dressed only in a nightgown embroidered with umbrellas. He had to take a minute to register them, what were they both doing here at this hour? _“Must be important… I really hope King Franz wasn’t a complete dumbass and left the Palace undefended…”_ Raimund nodded to Nancy and politely opened the door a bit wider to show them both in. 

“Thank you, Raimund my boy~” Nancy smiled and walked into his room with Parasoul. They both pulled up some chairs from the lounge area to sit down in. Nancy motioned for Raimund to come and join them. Nodding, Raimund walked over to his bed and sat on it. “I must apologize for coming in at such a late hour.” Nancy says as she brushes some of her hair, “However, I wish to begin your training as soon as I can.” She sighs, “I must show Parasoul the ropes; because, as a mother myself I have neglected to inform her, and I believe this would be the perfect time to do so. I hope it’s not too much for you?”

Raimund shook his head, “Not at all, my Queen. I’ll do my best.” This seemed like an odd time to practice something like this, but he was all for it.

Parasoul groans and lays her hand across her face in annoyance, “Mom… Is this really necessary?” She asks in a clearly frustrated tone.

“Yes it is, my little tulip.” Nancy brushes Parasoul’s hair softly and then says, “Please take off your gown now, sweetie.”

“Doing it for someone like him… Disgraceful.” Raimund hears Parasoul utter this under her breath and watches as she removes her gown. She’s encased within this well-designed lingerie which matches the color of her hair. The embroidery would make any weaver jealous, patterns of flowers, umbrellas, and doves are all across it… Her perky breasts jiggle when she finally removes the last of the gown, and she does a stretch to limber herself. Parasoul is a beautiful warrior in every sense of the word...

He was awed by her beauty, so much so that he lost sight of reality for a moment. ... The kitchen timer went off and Raimund finally registered the gravity of this situation. **_“Wait, WHAT!?”_ **He feels as if he’s taken a sucker punch to the gut, and involuntarily sucks air in. He’s almost breathless, unable to move, and delirium sets in faster; what’s going on? Raimund thought he was learning how to be a gentleman, not a creep!? Suddenly, Nancy is beside him.

She must’ve moved closer to him while he was trying to understand what was happening… She whispers into his right ear, her voice is like a soft, loving embrace, “Sorry about springing this on you, dearie—I know it’s quite a leap. Parasoul is a virgin as well and I’d like her to train with her future husband.” Nancy quietly laughs and then says, “I also want to gauge your abilities, a true King should leave his Queen satisfied~ That is of course, if you’d like to continue?”

A meteor makes impact on a planet and creates a massive crater—leaving naught but ash and brimstone within its wake. Raimund’s heart opens up like a blooming lily and he sucks in air again. Nancy giggles at this and pats him on the back. Raimund looks down for a moment, weighing his options, and secretly trying to size Parasoul up. How in the world was he going to handle this? Parasoul was clearly dominant, out-matching him in speed, refinery, and grace.

This wouldn’t be a second round K.O—Raimund wasn’t even sure if he’d last a round—but at the same time, Raimund didn’t want to disappoint Nancy. If not for Parasoul, he wanted to at least be a good man for her. She placed so much trust within him and had gone through a lot of trouble to have him brought here… This was going to be a battle, but for Nancy, Raimund would do it. He nodded gently and said, “Yes, I do. I’ll do my best.”

“Wonderful~!” Nancy smiles, “Then, without further delay…” She fiddles a bit with his robe and takes the top part off. The boy’s physique is well-maintained, but he thinks it’s nothing spectacular. His shaft is already at half-mast, and twitches against Nancy’s soft touch. “Ohoh~” Nancy guffaws and inspects the boy over, “Such a refined body, well done, Raimund~ And your mast… That’s nearly 26 centimeters at full, is it not? A good size, you have my praise!”

Raimund simply nods at Nancy, he doesn’t know what else to say to the Queen that _isn’t_ dirty. He instead takes in Parasoul’s full physique. Her breasts are buoyant, perky, and hug against the bra she’s wearing. Her muscular stomach is perfectly outlined by the window in her garter belt—Raimund would lay his head upon it if she’d let him. Her thighs were exemplified by how good the lingerie was, thick, toned, and begging for attention. Her ass couldn’t be seen, but if Raimund had to guess, it was probably outlined by a tight G-string and jiggled like jam.

The problem was that Parasoul was still looking at him indignantly and it made Raimund feel uncomfortable. He couldn’t get really hard if she kept staring at him like he was a garbage can. He wasn’t into that sort of thing. _“Big bro on the other hand…”_ Raimund just sat there, sizing her up, and trying his best to think of ways to get hard.

Thankfully, Nancy was good at picking up hints. She gives Raimund a wink and opens her dress from the top down. Nancy’s heaving bust spills out the top and jiggles profusely; the tantalizing boobmeat only contained by an eggplant colored lingerie. The boy goes beet red as Nancy undresses herself fully. For the first time, Raimund gets to experience Nancy in her untamed, motherly glory. Her bust is massive, but there’s so many other things about her that makes Nancy a pure delight to behold.

First of all, those legs. They’re long, silky, and with plenty of meat—not a single stretch-mark on her porcelain skin. Her thighs are voluptuous, curvy, and fat. Nancy’s stomach is not muscular like her daughter’s, but it’s smooth, spotless, and jiggly. She turns a bit while she undoes the rest of her dress which inadvertently shows the rest of her backside. Raimund nearly fainted at the sight of her ass; it looked even better when it wasn’t in her dress. Round, tantalizing, delicious, and barely held together by a lingerie’s string—the greatest cake the man had ever beheld in his entire life…

Raimund’s went from carbon to diamond just like that. He shivered with delight when she’d fully disrobed—full flagpole. Nancy puts a hand over her mouth in surprise, and then lets out a sultry giggle. “Dear me~” She eyes Raimund with a lustful glint, “Tell me, Raimund, does this old woman’s body really excite you that much~?”

 _“God almighty, Nancy…”_ What he had seen at lunch was definitely not an illusion, Nancy really knew how to press his buttons! Instead of responding, Raimund swallowed hard, put his hands to his sides, and waited for instruction. When in doubt, it was best to wait. He didn’t want to earn the ire of Parasoul, even when it meant being truthful with Nancy. The woman was out to turn him into a real man this evening…

Deftly, she comes to Raimund's side and motions to him to move back a bit. When he’s further on the bed, Nancy lays him down gently—her touch is soft, warm, and inviting. The boy goes from rigid to relaxed in a matter of seconds. _“Can I just have her cuddle with me in the wintertime, please?”_ This wasn’t the time to think about the future! He had to look alive now because Nancy was motioning for Parasoul to come over.

Parasoul crawls to his right and Nancy positions herself to the left. From where they’re at, Raimund can slightly see their faces, but they’re obstructed by their busts—they’re only centimeters above him. He’s hit with this amazing smell that blends Nancy’s lilac and a strong hint of vanilla bean. Nancy’s tits border on that of a dairy queen, but Parasoul’s is nothing to sneeze at either—perfectly round, milky, and fleshy. Their combined scent and the feeling of their warm flesh against his is causing the boy to go wild…

That’s when he felt a hand upon his dick. He looked up to see Nancy’s purple-nailed hand stroking his member gently. Her touch is mind-blowing, much better than when Raimund had done it on his own. Nancy’s strokes are long, misses no crevices, and are naturally smooth. It almost feels as if she’s cradling his dick within her palm. She strokes methodically and yet takes such good care of Raimund that the boy feels like resting on a cloud. 

“Now Parasoul.” Nancy starts, “It’s important to stimulate the penis before intercourse occurs. That way, you’ll have an easier time sliding it in yourself.” Nancy gives it a few more pumps before nudging Parasoul and whispering for her to join in. The girl groans, but places her hand upon his length as well. Parasoul’s touch contrasts Nancy’s greatly—unrefined, rough, yet thorough and tight. It’s almost a bit too rough, however, and Raimund catches on to exactly what Parasoul’s doing here. His patience was running out.

First it was the Egrets forcefully dragging him out of his home and now it was with Parasoul treating him like dirt. Raimund was going to be heir to the throne and it was high time he acted like it. He leans his head up and juts out his tongue. Greedily, he licks the underside of Parasoul’s bosom, prompting a moan out of the princess.

In retaliation, she increases her grip on his dick, but that only goads Raimund into trying that much harder. Priming his teeth, the boy reached up and gave her flesh a little love bite. Parasoul almost jumped and let out a moan of surprise. She shivers under his touch, and clearly mutters ‘fuck’ under her breath—Raimund’s got her now. Her pride is sufficiently hurt, the Princess stares at him coldly, and looks ready to pay him back.

Nancy once again intervenes and pats her on the shoulder with her spare hand. “Now, now, Parasoul.” She says in a motherly tone, “It’s perfectly normal for boys his age to get a little rambunctious… I think the best course of action here is to alleviate it~” Nancy releases her grip of Raimund’s member and with deft motion unhooks her bra. Her massive, heaving breasts spill out and plop themselves upon the boy’s face.

Raimund twitched, suddenly he was in heaven. He heard Parasoul unstrap her bra as well and both of them went back to stroking him. Their bare breasts are now taking up most of his face. He’d learned it before when Parasoul had moaned, but confidence was key here. Not only was it about confidence though, Raimund wanted to indulge more. His hand practically gravitates towards their bosoms. He gropes one of each of their breasts with each hand.

Nancy moans in delight while Parasoul bitterly sighs. Raimund loved it, Parasoul seemed to get so cute when she was angry. He dug into their pillowy mounds; love bites for the pink nipples of the Princess, and soft licks for the slightly dark puffy areola of the Queen. The boy felt the heat rise within him. Nancy’s breasts taste of apple cider and Parasoul’s mounds a nice creamy center to them. He knew the Queen was spoiling him, but who was he to refuse?

The women responded in kind, both of them pumping his shaft in unison. Parasoul had loosened her grip, but it still felt quite rough. Nancy on the other hand was doing her best to massage his dick with unmatched prowess. When they worked as a team, however, they created a sensation unlike any other Raimund had ever felt. It was too much to bear, and he felt himself edging upon climax. His dick buckled under the pressure, and a bit of precum oozed out.

Parasoul reactively pulls her hand away from him in disgust. “What is that?” She asks, unamused as ever. When she retracts her hand, she also moves her chest away from Raimund, allowing him to see more clearly. He sees Nancy look at the precum with admiration. With a smile, she reaches out with her hand, laps up all of Raimund’s sticky liquid, and she does so with ferocious pleasure. She moans in unabashed delight when she licks the last of it off her fingers.

Giving Raimund a grin and a nod she responds to Parasoul, “It means that he’s ready for the next phase, dearie.” Nancy crawls on top of Raimund with her back facing toward him and straddles him for a bit. She gives his dick a few quick pumps before undoing the straps of her lace panties. The boy gazes in starstruck admiration at her sex. It’s barely discolored, sopping wet, and it glistens within the light of the moon.

“Now, watch closely.” She moves down to Raimund’s crotch and grabs the top half of his dick. She rubs his tip against her entrance and he lets out a soft grunt—it feels slippery, wet, and warm. After a brief moment, she lowers herself down slowly onto his length. Centimeter after centimeter of his cock sheathes itself inside her pussy. Raimund grunts and takes a deep breath—it feels amazing... Nancy moans softly in satisfaction when she takes the whole thing.

She regains her composure and puts both of her hands on Raimund’s thighs for balance. “I’m going to…” Nancy stifles another moan, “I’m going to teach you how to ride a man now, Parasoul, please observe!” True to her word, the older woman started to bounce on the boy’s shaft. Her hair sways as she tries not to lose herself to wild abandon—clearly enjoying Raimund, and what’s probably her first dick in a long time.

 _“Hot… Holy…”_ Raimund loses his bearings, despite being at least some odd years older than him, and giving birth to Parasoul—Nancy’s pussy was incredible. It was his first, but even then this was a hell of a first time. It was ungodly tight, hearthly warm, and held a curvature like no other—it was a pussy that massaged and touched all of his sensitive spots. Raimund felt like he would melt under the pressure of it…

He feels like he’s hallucinating almost, barely lucid, and yet he can somewhat maintain a grip on reality. _“Where..?”_ Raimund manages to get a hold of himself and marvels at the beautiful sight in front of him. Nancy’s delicious fat ass is bouncing on his dick. Her voluptuous backside is on full display for him and Raimund drools at the tantalizing flesh… The barely explored lust that was at the back of his mind comes to the forefront, and his confidence rises within him exponentially.

His previous statement to himself echoed within his mind. If he was going to be the King one day, he’d have to act like it—a **true** King took charge. Raimund clicked his tongue, with fire in his eyes he reached out and groped Nancy’s ample rear. She lets out a sultry giggle while she bounces on him, clearly pleased about Raimund’s curiosity. However, it quickly turns to boldness as an idea formulates in his head. He releases his grip, reels back his right hand, and then delivers a smack to her right cheek.

She obviously tries to cover her mouth, but Nancy moans loudly, and goes rigid while her jam shakes tantalizingly at Raimund. She turns around with flushed cheeks, “What do you think you’re doing, Raimund?” She stammers out, her eyes now wide in surprise. The boy looks to Nancy, then back at her ass—he does this a few times before reeling back and giving the other cheek a large smack. She doesn’t even try to hold back the moan this time. He had her now…

Despite the fact she clearly loves it, Nancy puts on a tough act. She arches her back, puts on a stern look, and then tells him, “I am a _Queen_ , Raimund! How dare you treat me like this!? I won’t stand for it!” He stifles a laugh at her attempt to dissuade him. _“Who do you think you’re fooling with those rosy cheeks, Nancy?”_ She certainly wasn’t fooling him, and now Raimund was going to get all the more daring because she wasn’t being honest.

Raimund slaps her ass for the third time and the woman loses her composure. A loud, ragged moan escaped her lips, her body shivered in pure ecstasy, and he could see the lustful glint in her stare. It was time to go big and go bold; Raimund grabs Nancy by the waist, yanks her off of his dick, and throws her on her back. The Queen is speechless, her expression is surprise incarnate, and her flush goes a deep red. Raimund’s above her now—dick hard, slight grin, and eyes full of intent. He lays on top of her, “I had no idea that the prideful Queen of the Canopy Kingdom enjoyed being spanked like that…” 

“That’s not true…” Nancy says dismissively, “What kind of woman do you think I am!?”

“One that’s clearly pent up and frustrated..” Raimund snickers and smiles, “I think you’ve got a bit of a pervy side to you, Nancy!”

“A-And how would you know?!” Nancy says it in anger, but her body is trembling in anticipation.

“Alrighty, Nancy…” Raimund reels back a thrust, “You asked for it!” He burrows into her needy cunt and hits the back of it in the time it would take someone to blink. As expected, Nancy cries out in adoration as she’s taken into a mating press. Her eyes go wide when he enters her and gasps when he starts moving. The boy fully takes the reins and indulges within Nancy’s MILF-curves—furiously slamming her into the bed.

Who was she fooling? Nancy is _loving_ it, and she wraps her arms around his back. She’s gasping and moaning—too enamored with the pleasure to say anything back to him. It’s good enough feedback for Raimund; he keeps the pressure on, and grows bolder by the moment. He takes one of her breasts within his hand and gropes onto it while fucking her a bit slowly. With each deep thrusting Nancy moans, and she bites her lip when he grinds on the back of her pussy for a little bit.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raimund sees Parasoul is closer to them now. For a moment, he worries that she might try to hit him in the back of the head, but discounts that thought when he sees her doing something he’d never imagine her to do—masturbate. She’s squeezing on her breasts and rubbing her pussy through the fabric using two fingers. Parasoul is trying her best not to make any noise, and is biting her lip too—it’s ridiculously adorable and hot at the same time. Raimund refocuses on Nancy, but keeps Parasoul’s meek demeanor in mind for later.

Raimund leans in closer to her. He debates for a second whether he should do it or not, but since he’s already balls deep within her, he decides to go for it. Raimund forcefully pulls Nancy to him and kisses her on her lips. Instead of being surprised this time, Nancy welcomes it, she aggressively thrashes against his tongue, and loses herself in the passion. Their saliva mixing is turning on Raimund a bit past the point of full power—his head spins as their tongues clash. Finally, the kiss ends and Nancy bites her lip once again…

She leans in closer to Raimund and whispers, “Give me more, darling…” into his ear—her voice filled with untamed desire. Married woman? Queen of the Canopy Kingdom? Fiancé right beside you? Throw it **all** out the goddamn window and let it sink into the ground; Raimund loses all rationality and pushes her down onto the bed. **_Wish granted._ **

He gives her exactly what she’s craving and is going at a pace that rocks the whole bed. Nancy locks her legs around him and digs her nails into his upper back. All the while, Raimund is consumed by pleasure, and keeps knocking on the back of her cervix. She clamps down on him harder, and her labia scrapes against the veins of his dick. Raimund grits his teeth and lays it on further, in the heat of the moment he buries his head in between her cleavage and licks it.

He hears Nancy bleat out, “Yes, darling, yes~!” It eggs him on further, but he knows he’s starting to get close. Raimund raises his head from her breasts and goes for her neck—he sucks, tongues, and gives a few love bites. It only makes Nancy’s legs curl in on him harder and the woman sings like a canary; she’s getting close too. Their bodies heat one another as Raimund pulls away from her neck and they look each other in the eyes.

Nancy’s expression is one of satisfaction, her mouth is agape, purple eyes glazed over, her hair’s a bit parted, and she’s sweating profusely—another image that will forever be burned into his brain. Addled by this, Raimund feels a big one coming, should he cum inside Nancy— _”Yes I should! Give her what she wants, fuck everything else!”_ He amps himself up and goes almost rabid on her and Nancy’s trying to hold in a loud moan.

Raimund’s determined to make her scream, but he can’t hold his own that much longer either. His pace doubles, heartbeat quickens, and sweat flies off of his body; the end is near. He clenches his teeth and buries himself into Nancy’s chest, the sound of smacking is almost deafening. Nancy tightens her grip around him and howls loudly—her voice trembling with each thrust he makes. Raimund can no longer bear it and finally lets his first orgasm of the night loose within Nancy.

His mind reenters that hazy spot again as his sperm is wrung from his dick. Raimund can hear her heartbeat and gasps through her bosom. Shot after shot fills Nancy up while she rubs his hair and moans softly—her body trembling as she experiences climax right along with him. It’s six seconds of cumming but to Raimund it feels closer to an hour. Just when he’s about to finish, he pulls out and pumps one more time in Nancy which elicits a satisfied cooing from her. He cums a bit more and fills her to the brim…

He stays put inside her a bit more to make sure she gets it all before pulling out—cock covered in juice and completely exasperated. It’s the largest amount he’s ever given and it fittingly goes to the matriarch of the Canopy Kingdom herself. White custard leaks out Nancy’s quim as her body rises and falls to her breathing. Raimund’s a bit dizzy, but he looks on her visage with a sense of pride and satisfaction. Despite his delirium, he’s still rock solid, and his cock shows no signs of going down at all... 

Parasoul crawls over to her mother to inspect the ‘damage’. Her eyes widen a bit when she sees the sheer volume of cum that’s exiting her mother’s well-fucked pussy. She takes a quick glance at him but then looks away, though, Raimund did spot her blush! Parasoul shakes her head and pushes some of her mother’s—now slightly messy—hair out of the way. In a concerned tone she asks, “Mom… Are you alright? How did it feel?”

“Goodness me…” Nancy rises up a bit, a blush and a smile on her face, “That’s the best I’ve felt in **years…”**

“Well, I guess you did need it for quite a while.” Parasoul says nonchalantly.

“That I did~” Nancy giggles a bit, sheepishly blushing, “You’ve done exceptionally, Raimund, you have my deepest thanks and have earned my highest praise...”

Raimund bows and stays silent. Then, he watches as Nancy takes some of his cum from out of her pussy and sticks it into her mouth. _“Holy…”_ His dick goes diamond again at the lewd sight.

Parasoul is taken aback at that, “What the hell are you doing, Mom!? That’s gross!”

Nancy sucks it all off of her fingers and then replies, “Quite the opposite, it’s rich, gooey, and delicious~ You should try some yourself, dearie~”

Parasoul argues a bit more with her mother, and leans past Raimund with her bubblebutt sticking out to him. Wolf-like thoughts crowd his mind, he’s still hard, and Parasoul has yet to practice. He looks up from her rear and sees Nancy give him a knowing wink. Raimund nodded back, wrapped his arm around Parasoul’s midriff, and massaged his dick between the cushy crevice of her ass.

Parasoul gasps in surprise and tries to wriggle out of his grip, but she can’t. He rubs it across her butt while the flesh jiggles and bounces a bit thanks to her squirming. Raimund presses his dick against her harder, and she realizes it’s hard again. She coughs, sputters, and in disbelief she asks, “How!? How can you still be hard!?”

“Dearie.” Nancy says with a confident tone, “Surely you didn’t think that a man as virile as Raimund would nearly be satisfied with one round, did you?”

Parasoul is thrown for a loop, “But that’s..! Stop..!”

Nancy lets out a little laugh, crawls over to Parasoul and pulls aside her daughter’s panties—her bare sex on display. “She isn’t being honest either~ Raimund, your Queen requests that you satisfy the Princess fully!”

Raimund nods and grins, “Yes, my Queen, right away.” He then pushes Parasoul onto all fours and aligns himself with her.

“Mom, you can’t..!” Parasoul attempts to protest.

Nancy gives Raimund a quick kiss and then calmly says, “Parasoul, dear, you need to learn this. Relax, let it happen, and I promise you’ll feel great~”

Parasoul winces and pleads, “Please, be gent—” Her request is cut short when Raimund penetrates her; breaking her hymen and going all the way to her cervix in one go. Parasoul moans, loses her balance, and falls forward onto the bed—face down, ass up. Raimund leans forward over her back, wading amidst her scarlet hair, and giving her ear a love bite. Parasoul curls her lips, a small squeak escapes before she shuts her mouth. Not even a minute into fucking her and he’s got her on the ropes.

“Who’s in charge now, Princess?” He asks her as he’s scraping the insides of her tight cunt. Parasoul can’t respond, she’s grunting and panting underneath him—pride hurt, yet clearly into it. Not satisfied by her answer, Raimund smacks her across the ass and plows her aggressively. Her perky bubblebutt jiggles widely under the pressure that he’s giving it, and the girl below him is _desperately_ trying not to let her voice come out.

She clearly doesn’t understand that Raimund’s going to do his damndest to force it out of her. Therefore, he decides to be a bit rougher with her, and he lays it on thick. He’s pounding into her pussy so hard that some of her juices fly across the bed. He’s squeezing her ass firmly, going for circular gyrations, and leans in to lick her neck—her sweat tastes semi-sweet like that of dark chocolate…

Her pussy is much tighter than her mother’s for sure, but Nancy’s made you feel welcomed, her sex on the other hand actively tried to clamp down on your dick. It was probably because this was her first time, but as he kept going he noticed some other things about it. The labia had an almost electrifying feel to it; each time he’d brush against her insides, it’d thrash back, and cling onto his dick for dear life.

It was gripping about as hard as Parasoul was to the bed. She was writhing, still trying to not make any noise. Her resilience was something that Raimund admired—admittedly, he also found it adorable. How could she still be this prideful when he was scooping her out like spooning up warm chestnuts in the winter? It was impressive, sure, but Raimund wanted to make her cry out for him; how would he go about doing that?

He’d already slapped her ass a couple times, he’d bitten her ear which had gotten her super close, and he’d tried other movement patterns—none of these had worked. He’d pretty much touched every part of her body besides her breasts, perhaps he’d go with—Parasoul’s hair kept brushing up against his hands as he kept giving it to her and… An idea formed in Raimund’s head…

Reaching down to the end of her vibrant red hair, he grabbed, and pulled it without hesitation. Parasoul jerked backward, her teeth gritting, eyes wide open, and squirming—yet she still was holding… However, she wouldn’t last longer when Raimund grabbed her by the abdomen and pulled her close to him. He reeled his hips, tightened his grip around her waist, and vigorously fucked her good—jackhammering his cock upwards to repeatedly beat on her cervix; he did this all while still keeping her hair pulled.

Parasoul couldn’t take it anymore and tossed her head back, a lustful cry escaped her lips. It was a long, ragged, and deep moan that lasted for 5 seconds before Parasoul had to pant. Raimund eased on the pace a little bit, let go of her hair, and then grabbed one of her supple breasts within the same hand that’d held the hair before. He knew exactly what he was doing when he slowed to a crawl, all he had to do was wait for it. 

He looked over to Nancy to see that she was enjoying the show. She was playing with her left breast and had two wet fingers within her snatch. She was schlicking herself silly and was panting like a weary dog… Trembling, she flashed an impish smile, and gave Raimund a knowing nod when she caught onto what he was doing too. Raimund kept it up a while longer, and sure enough: Parasoul mumbled something, “...”

Raimund knocked on her cervix once, “What was that, Princess? I can’t hear you?”

Parasoul refused to speak, panting while she desperately grinded against him.

“Whatever you have to tell me, I’ll hear it out; it’s alright.” Raimund rubbed his finger in a circular motion across her toned stomach as he said this.

“More…” She gasps, pushing herself against his body.

“What was that now?” Raimund cheekily presses against her cervix a bit more.

“More, damn it~!” Parasoul looks back at him, her face contorted in pleasure, “Give me more, ravish me, and pump me full like you did Mom~!” She almost screams it out.

Raimund nods, “Gladly, Princess.” The boy goes harder than ever for Parasoul, wrapping his arm around her stomach once again and playfully giving her ass a thrashing with the other. Parasoul doesn’t hold anything back, moaning in adoration, thrusting against him, and fully embracing the pleasure of sex. Her pussy is a bit looser now, but that doesn’t stop it from feeling like heaven—Parasoul is Nancy’s child, afterall.

And Raimund was intent on holding up his end of the bargain when it came to marrying her. As much as he wanted to use that, it wasn’t the right time. Though he enjoyed making Parasoul sing praises of his dick and turning that bitchy attitude of hers around—he didn’t want her to worry about anything else right now. What Raimund wanted was for Parasoul to enjoy herself, just as much as he was enjoying her; that’s how relationships are built.

He got more in tune with her body, boldly grabbing her wherever he felt like, and giving little love bites to her neck. Raimund went more aggressive and pulled her face towards his. He kisses her then and there; she’s surprised at first, but gets into it—their tongues fencing in passion. Raimund accompanies this with another grind to add effect. He can feel her clenching around him tighter, and he knows that his own limit’s fast approaching too.

Raimund knows she said to fill her full, but it was still common courtesy—the orgasm was building, he had to do it now! “Parasoul, where do you want it!?” He says taking it slow and hard. “Inside~!” She gasps in ecstasy, “Fill me with that sticky white stuff~!” Feeling the impact of a second meteor, Raimund went full force on her tight cunt. He greedily wraps his arms around her waist so she has no chance of her taking it back.

He hunches over her and grunts into her ear as his balls clench. Parasoul climaxes first, however, moaning right along with him and squirting all over the sheets. Raimund goes second and sheathes himself within her—bursting out a large surplus of cum. He swings his hips further while cumming and Parasoul wails as the inside of her virgin cunt is painted white with hot spunk. The tightness of her sex, the warm sweat on her skin, and the smell of her apple cider perfume… It was so blissful Raimund almost fell over.

They stay connected for a moment before Raimund gives her ass a playful smack and she falls forward off his dick—a strand of cream between them. He thought Parasoul would’ve passed out from that, but the woman is still breathing. She’s laid out on the bed, sweating, and in a daze… _“Oh shit…”_ Raimund almost falls over next to her before he catches himself by using his right hand. While he had gained confidence, he’d overexerted himself way too hard.

 _“I really just did that…”_ Raimund’s body felt heavy and he was out of breath. He couldn’t maintain his balance this time and fell backward. He felt something soft catch him before he could hit the bed and he looked over to see Nancy. She had a proud smile on her face and she was using her other hand to stroke his hair while he sat there dazed… 

Raimund feels himself slipping fast and mutters out ‘Mom’ before resting his weary head in Nancy’s bosom. He hears the Queen giggle softly as she continues to stroke his hair. Cradling him within her arms, she hushly congratulates him and pampers him until he falls asleep...

  
  


***

He had a dream about a gingerbread house… He wasn’t sure what had brought it on; but there he was, sitting in a gumdrop chair, enjoying hot chocolate, and taking a bite out of a big vanilla wafer. When he awoke and found out his wafer was gone, Raimund was a bit disappointed. However, that disappointment was replaced with bewilderment when he saw Nancy and Parasoul grasping at his lower region. He heard them bickering with one another. “Tulip, you know that I, as your Mother should go first!” Nancy argued, a sour frown on her face.

“I haven’t had enough yet!” Parasoul barked back, “Besides, ‘Mother’ nothing, you were the one that sicced him on me!”

Nancy huffed, “That I did, however, I have a need for--”

“Need for nothing!” Parasoul yanks Raimund’s dick away from Nancy, “Just because Dad isn’t here doesn’t give you the right to--”

Nancy was flustered now, “Don’t you use that tone with me, young lady, your pride is--”

**“Ladies.”** Raimund said with a hint of authority behind his voice. At once, the women stopped fighting over his dick and looked startled as they turned to him. He held his hand to signal them to wait for a moment while he rubbed his eyes a bit more. Raimund had limited time to say what he needed to say, both of them were clearly in the mood and not willing to compromise on that.

However, there was a much better way of handling this than to just constantly fight over him like this. He’d been confident in taking charge and fucking them before—now it was time to step up to the plate and do what he’d been brought here for in the first place. However, Raimund was going to do it on his terms.

Though Parasoul was a bit better now because her true nature had been revealed, Raimund loved Nancy. Oh Trinity, did he love her. He’d need time to warm up to Parasoul, but he himself wanted to stay around her too. Raimund wanted to know more about her and he really would love to see more of her cute side. His confidence radiated from him when he spoke, “Parasoul, I’m going to be point blank in saying that I _will_ marry you and stay by your side. Do you understand me?’

The woman is taken aback by his bold statement and recoils, “Why are you saying something like that so suddenly!?” A red streak forming across her face, she sheepishly looks off to the side, “But…”

Nancy folds her hands in admiration and jubilantly cries out, “Oh, Raimund, how wonderful~! You see, Parasoul? You’re in good hands now~”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you either, Nancy.” The boy smiles and pulls the older woman closer to him along with her daughter, “While I will be married to Parasoul, I’m also going to focus my energy on making sure you’re taken care of as well. I’ll make you feel young again” With utmost confidence he states, “I will be a better man to you then **Franz ever was,** I promise I will keep you happy, safe, and satisfied. You both deserve loving and I’ll give it to you; that’s what a **real man** does.”

The Queen goes so red from the declaration that she has to fan herself with her spare hand. Parasoul isn’t as red as she is, but her cheeks are excessively flushed, and her amber eyes stare directly at Raimund’s. To reimburse his statement, the boy nods and crosses his heart. _“Yeah, we’re going all the way with this, let’s do it!”_ He smiles at them warmly.

Nancy… Nancy starts crying. She doesn’t hide her face in her hands, tears openly roll down her face and glow within the morning sun. Her mouth is half open, she wants to say something but she can’t, and she starts sniffling. Parasoul and Raimund quickly go to console her, but both figure out quickly that these are not tears of sadness, but of joy.

Continuing to say nothing, Parasoul hugs Raimund, and the boy brings Nancy into his embrace as well. They tightly embrace as birds chirp outside. Raimund… He wasn’t sure about this whole thing to begin with, and the matter of which he’d been brought to the Palace only added to his concern; how was he expected to survive this?

But now, as he embraced his future wife and mother-in-law, Raimund felt a clear sense of purpose. He was no longer abashed about inheriting this gigantic workload. If it meant he could continue to be with Nancy and Parasoul, he was willing to bear anything. Nancy finally calms herself down and her smile returns. “Oh, Raimund… You’ve made this old woman feel like she’s the happiest in the whole world~ Thank you~!” Her gentle smile is then replaced with a lewd one, “Perhaps… Perhaps we should commemorate your declaration with you giving us a child~?”

Raimund goes red for a second, and his dick goes full mast. “I’d be up for it, Nancy.” He says, nodding.

“I want it first!” Parasoul barks, blushing bright red, “Besides, Mom might not be able to have kids anymore!”

Nancy giggles at her, “Oh, Parasoul, my little tulip… You’ve still got quite the amount to learn about what it means to be older~”

“Age isn’t anything but a number.” Raimund chuckled.

“Hmhm~ Flattering me so….” Nancy crawls over to his lower half and cups her massive busts in her hands. She then wraps her breasts around Raimund’s dick and starts to pump on it. “Observe, Parasoul~ This is what they call a ‘titjob’~” He’s overwhelmed by the sensation of her soft mounds and grunt while she continues stroking away at his length.

She’s squeezing them together and taking extra care to make sure she’s getting every sensitive spot he has. The boy has to stop himself from howling because of how good it is, but he can’t stop a few grunts from getting out. Nancy herself moans and licks the top of his dick while smothering it in her slick boobflesh. Her lewd gaze tells him that despite her age, she still craves a lot, and she’s quite capable of getting it.

Parasoul doesn’t want to be left out and joins her mother, wrapping her petite bust around his dick. He lets out another grunt at the feeling, it’s a rough sensation compared to Nancy’s, but her diamond nipples provide a fantastic contrast to her mother’s softness. Though she’s making him feel incredible, Parasoul’s frown proves that she’s upset about something. Raimund wasn’t sure about what though, was his dick still gross to her?

Nancy could figure it out though and patted her daughter on the back, “Don’t be ashamed of what you were given, Parasoul… Though you might not be big now, you will be eventually—I gave birth to you after all~” Nancy says, nudging her daughter. Parasoul nods to her and continues to pleasure your shaft alongside her mother. They work in unison, both coating his cock in saliva, and trying their hardest to get him off.

It’s working well, almost too well; Raimund’s afraid he might burst right away. He bolsters himself under the pressure, but Parasoul is good at pushing her advantages. She goes more aggressive than her mother and starts sucking the tip while Nancy kisses the sides of it. His first orgasm of the day seems to be coming at him as a freight train down a tunnel; he sees the flash of the headlight before it suddenly stops.

Nancy is above him now and looks into his eyes as she lowers herself near his shaft. “While I would enjoy being painted outside, I’d much prefer it in my other mouth~ Come, Raimund, partake of me~” Raimund sucked in air and braced himself for her descent—her eyes glazed over once again in that horny rancor. Just as she was about to get on his dick, Parasoul pushes her away onto the bed.

Nancy lets out a small yelp as she lands right next to Raimund. Parasoul then straddles herself to his crotch and gets herself ready. Showing off the same sneer as she did when she first had that ‘moment’ with Raimund she says, “Nice try, Mom. Raimund’s my husband, and he’s going to fill me up first, you’ll just have to wait.” She looks down at the boy with a grin and lowers herself onto his dick, “Fill me again~” Parasoul whispers as her pussy claims him.

“Dearie, that’s quite rude…” Nancy says, dusting herself off. She crawls over to Raimund and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Raimund’s resolve has almost completely cracked when Nancy whispers into his ear, “Match her, darling, she loves it when you do~” Raimund nods to her and then gives Parasoul a smirk. He wells up with strength and raises himself up.

With overwhelming force, he pins her to the bed and puts her into a long thrusting missionary position. Parasoul welcomes the advance, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “Impressive…” She says, letting out a moan as he pounds her into the bed. “You’re not like a deer in headlights this time~!”

Raimund scoffs, “Easy for you to say after you let me take you like an animal.”

“I was caught off guard~” Parasoul digs her nails into his back, “But now, I’ve got you on the ropes, what are you going to do about it~?”

“What am I going to do about it?” Raimund grunts as he picks up his pace, “I already said it when I said I would marry you—I’ll make you mine!”

Parasoul giggles a bit, “Try me then, Raimund, show me what you’ve got~”

“I’ll bust your expectations wide open, Parasoul~” Raimund says half mockingly as he piles it onto Parasoul. He’s going so fast that Nancy almost falls off the bed behind them. Aggressively they thrust into each other, causing smacking noises to rebound off the ceiling above them. For a moment, all that exists in the room is the two future monarchs—feverishly fucking one another in harmonious unison.

Raimund ups his pace as Parasoul moans into his ear, her grip becomes tighter, nails rend his flesh, and her pussy coils around him. Her earlier advance has been checked, and Parasoul is on a fine track to receiving a humongous climax. Her eyes roll into the back of her head briefly before she regains control of herself. She snickers a little bit as she bucks into him.

Raimund elects a different strategy for making her cum this time. Instead of going all the way out with his thrusts, Raimund puts his head right against her cervix and humps her fiercely. On top of that, he curves these upward so that it’ll make stabs at her g-spot. If he didn’t have her before, Raimund then leans in to deliver a decisive smooch. He also wraps his arms around her neck and lays on top of her for good measure.

Parasoul fights back valiantly, but is overwhelmed by the pleasure and loudly cries into his mouth while she climaxes. The two indulge within each other's mouths as Raimund fills her up with hot spunk again. He feels strong determination to make her his own as he cums inside the woman to be his wife. The two monarchs lovingly continue to embrace while Nancy crawls over to inspect everything.

“Dear me…” She says, giggling a bit impishly. She gently pats Raimund on the back and strokes Parasoul’s hair as the two stay in place for a bit. Nancy gives the boy another kiss on his cheek and whispers into his ear once again, “You’ve done such a wonderful job, darling~ I’m proud of you.” She pauses and then says, “I have to go clean myself off and attend an audience, but, would you like to come comfort me later in my chambers a while later~?”

Raimund winks at her and slowly pulls himself away from Parasoul after filling her with his last drop. The girl herself falls backward onto the bed, hand over her face and mouth agape. Raimund himself is out of breath and falls over beside her. As the morning sun glows on all three of them, the boy ponders his circumstances again…

But as Parasoul locks her fingers in between his and Nancy strokes his hair, he smiles. Being a Prince wasn’t what he thought he’d see himself as when he was 18, but if it came with a Mother and Daughter combo like Nancy and Parasoul? Well… Put the robes on him already!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Nancy deserves some love, and I wanted to experiment a bit with fan characters... I have some more in development as well that I might post here later!
> 
> Feedback, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me to keep track of releases, you can find me at Twitter at: https://twitter.com/TenhaMouchi  
> Shoot me a follow or a DM if you have any questions or concerns!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> \- Mouchi


End file.
